Je ne suis pas un héros
by Grain de Sable
Summary: Avez-vous déjà imaginé Harry chanter "Je ne suis pas un héros" ? Voilà ce que ça donne et... c'est pas brillant. Un an après sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry pète un câble et laisse s'exprimer son côté rebelle. En musique, bien sûr !


**Bonjour ! Voici un petit OS sans prétention qui m'est venu en tête un jour où j'écoutais cette chanson ultra-connue de Balavoine. Beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent sûrement ça, cette manie de voir des références et des liens avec Harry Potter partout, même quand il n'y en a pas (surtout quand il n'y en a pas), mais là ça m'a sauté aux yeux (enfin, aux oreilles) : cette chanson c'est "so Harry" ! Alors voilà, j'ai décidé que Harry allait (que Harry devait !) chanter "je ne suis pas un héros". N'hésitez pas à écouter la chanson en même temps, ça met dans l'ambiance ! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **[Cette chanson appartient à Daniel Balavoine, et les personnages de cet OS à notre bien-aimée JKR.]**

Il était plus de minuit et la Grande Salle de Poudlard bourdonnait d'activité, de cris, d'embrassades, de réjouissances de tous les côtés. Et pour cause... Cela faisait un an jour pour jour, heure pour heure, que le méchant, le cruel, l'impitoyable Lord Voldemort qui avait fait régner la terreur sur tout le pays pendant des années avait été terrassé, abattu définitivement par son ennemi juré, le gentil, le courageux, l'héroïque Harry Potter.

La bataille avait été rude, les morts nombreux. L'année qui avait suivi cette coûteuse victoire n'avait guère été joyeuse pour toutes celles et ceux qui y avaient perdu un être cher. Et presque tout autant pour les autres. Les enterrements s'étaient succédé, ponctués de discours tous plus déchirants les uns que les autres, pendant que le pays tentait peu à peu de se reconstruire. Une tâche fort ardue qui n'aurait guère été réalisable sans l'aide du grand, du fort, du brave Harry Potter.

Durant toute cette année, le sauveur du monde sorcier avait été partout à la fois. Aux mariages et aux funérailles, aux inaugurations et aux réceptions, aux réunions politiques et aux grands conseils internationaux, sur les ondes de la RITM et sur les unes des journaux - quoique sur ce dernier point, rien n'avait réellement changé. Il avait assisté à tous les procès de Mangemorts, et, pour certains d'entre eux, dans sa grande générosité, plaidé en leur faveur. Il avait donné son avis, toujours empreint d'une sagesse nouvellement acquise, sur la plupart des décisions prises au sein du Ministère, et il n'était pas rare de le voir se promener dans les couloirs du-dit Ministère en compagnie du nouveau ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt dont il était toujours très proche.

La présence du célèbre, du glorieux, de l'illustre Harry Potter à l'anniversaire de la Victoire ce soir-là n'avait donc rien de bien surprenant.

Tout au long de la soirée, il avait reçu un nombre incalculable de félicitations, de tapes amicales dans le dos, de poignées de main, de chaleureuses embrassades et de salutations respectueuses. Il avait été la cible d'un nombre encore moins calculable de regards en coin des curieux, de clins d'oeil soi-disant complices de gens qu'il connaissait à peine, de soupirs enamourés des jeunes filles qui avaient lu le dernier article de Sorcière Hebdo lui accordant une fois de plus le titre de Sorcier le plus Sexy de l'année.

Il aurait bien aimé être seul, ce soir. Pour une fois, ne pas avoir à s'afficher aux yeux du monde, à déblatérer un discours que quelqu'un d'autre avait écrit pour lui, à sourire aux gens qui venaient le saluer, à réconforter ceux qui lui parlaient de leurs malheurs...

Il aurait bien aimé être seul chez lui, à réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'avait été sa vie cette dernière année. Car avait-ce réellement été SA vie ? L'avait-il vraiment choisie ou s'était-il laissé entraîner, comme toujours ? Il était le héros de la guerre, Celui-qui-les-avait-tous-sauvés, celui qui devait maintenant continuer à les aider à se reconstruire... Une fois de plus, il avait fait en sorte de remplir son rôle. Tandis que Ron et Hermione célébraient leurs fiançailles, lui avait renoncé temporairement à retourner auprès de Ginny, décidant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte qu'il s'autoriserait à vivre sa propre vie une fois seulement qu'il aurait entièrement rempli son devoir.

Et à présent qu'il se tenait là, un verre dans la main, dodelinant de la tête en faisant semblant d'écouter la vieille dame en face de lui qui se lamentait sur son neveu mort pendant la grande bataille, il se disait que, peut-être, le temps était venu d'abandonner son rôle de héros une bonne fois pour toutes.

La vie dont il rêvait depuis toujours ne l'attendrait pas des années.

Quelqu'un vint tapoter son épaule, et Harry se retourna machinalement, prêt à recevoir d'autres félicitations. Il s'agissait du Ministre de la Magie en personne.

\- C'est à toi, Harry, lui dit Kingsley de sa voix grave et rassurante.

Harry regarda le ministre et le discours sur une feuille de parchemin qu'il lui tendait, regarda la vieille dame au sourire encourageant, puis la salle remplie de personnes qui ne voyaient en lui que le Sauveur, un héros qui semblait si différent d'eux...

Et Harry prit sa décision. Les gens se débrouilleraient bien tous seuls...

Sans prendre le parchemin que Kingsley lui tendait, Harry traversa la Grande Salle d'un pas sûr et déterminé, ignorant les mains qui se tendaient vers lui au passage tout comme les applaudissements qui s'élevaient déjà en son honneur, et monta sur l'estrade de la table des professeurs.

Il regarda la foule rassemblée devant lui qui l'applaudissait avec une admiration non dissimulée, et une chanson qu'il avait entendue ce matin à la radio lui revint en tête... Une chanson moldue, assurément... La mélodie avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête toute la matinée, entraînante et entêtante. Les paroles s'étaient comme inscrites dans son cerveau, de la même façon que les mots de la prophétie s'étaient imprégnés en lui trois ans auparavant. S'il entendait cette musique à nouveau, il se savait capables d'en réciter les paroles, là, maintenant.

Et après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Harry vint se placer à l'endroit même où Dumbledore aimait faire ses discours de début d'année, autrefois. Il sourit en songeant qu'il n'aurait pas déçu l'ancien directeur : son discours promettait d'être aussi original que ceux de son prédécesseur.

Harry dégaina sa baguette d'un geste sûr, et certaines personnes dans la salle eurent un mouvement de recul, facilement impressionnées. Mais Harry se contenta de lancer un sort informulé, en pensant très fort à la chanson de ce matin, et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, la musique remplit la Grande Salle de toutes parts, comme si de grandes enceintes dignes d'un festival de hard-rock venaient d'y être installées.

Les spectateurs échangèrent des regards surpris alors que la musique allait crescendo. Harry se lança rapidement un Sonorus et ferma les yeux, laissant le rythme l'envahir, se remémorant les paroles entendues plus tôt ce jour-ci. Il se sentait étrangement serein, il sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été excellent chanteur. Qu'importe, il ferait ce qu'il pourrait, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et comme il le ferait toujours.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant venir les premières paroles de la chanson et commença à chanter.

\- Les coups de poings dans l'âme.. Le froid de la lame qui court...! Chaque jour me pousse un peu plus vers la fin. Quand je monte sur scène, comme on prend le dernier train.

Il parlait plus qu'il ne chantait, mais sa voix était grave, puissante grâce au Sonorus, presque dure. Il fixait l'assemblée avec sérieux, utilisant sa baguette comme micro improvisé, pour plus de réalisme. Les gens le regardaient, bouches bées, presque choqués. Très peu d'entre eux semblaient avoir reconnu la chanson. Au premier rang, cependant, Luna Lovegood le fixait de son air rêveur, son pied battant la mesure sur le sol. Ce fut suffisant pour donner à Harry le courage d'entamer le second couplet...

\- Même les soirs de drame... Il faut trouver la flamme qu'il faut...! Pour toucher les femmes qui me tendent les mains. Qui me crient qu'elles m'aiment et dont je ne sais rien...

Il engloba la salle d'un geste de la main, tout en chantant ces dernières paroles.

\- C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué ! continua-t-il en élevant la voix. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je voudrais crier !

D'un bond souple, il se plaça devant le pupitre de Dumbledore, et au rebord de la scène, en face de centaines de personnes qui le fixaient comme s'il venait d'annoncer la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, il lâcha la bombe du refrain...

\- Je n'suis paaaaaas un héros ! Mes faux pas me collent à la peau... Je n'suis paaaas un héros ! Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux... Je n'suis paaaaas un héros ! Un héros... woh oh oh... oh-oh-oh !

Et Harry, emporté par la musique, enchaîna le même refrain...

\- Je n'suis paaaaas un héros ! Mes faux pas me collent à la peau. Je n'suis paaaaaaas un héros ! Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux... Je n'suis paaaaaas un héros ! Un hérooos...

Alors que les trompettes sonnaient la transition, Harry aperçut du coin de l'oeil le visage estomaqué et vaguement coupable de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il aperçut le visage de McGonagall qui semblait hésiter entre la consternation et l'amusement. Il croisa le regard amusé de George Weasley qui leva son pouce en signe d'encouragement. Et à ses côtés, se tenait Ginny. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, puis Harry lui sourit et reprit sa chanson.

\- Quand les cris des femmes... S'accrochent à mes laaarmes, je sais ! Que c'est pouuur m'aider à porter tous mes chagrins. Et je me dis qu'elles rêvent mais ça leur fait du bien...

Il eut un mouvement fataliste de la main, qui provoqua quelques rires parmi les spectateurs.

\- A coups de poings dans l'âme... J'ai trouvé la trame qu'il faut ! Pour mourir célèbre, il ne faut rien emporter... Que ce que les autres n'ont pas voulu garder...

Son regard se fit plus dur alors qu'il parcourait l'assemblée des yeux, visant tout le monde sans viser personne.

\- C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis fatigué ! C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je voudrais crier !

Et Harry cria :

\- Je n'suis paaaas un héros ! Mes faux pas me collent à la peau... Je n'suis paaaas un héros ! Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux... Je n'suis paaaas un héros ! Un héros woh oh oh ooooh !

Et il recommença...

\- Je n'suis paaaaas un héros !

Encore plus fort, malgré sa voix éraillée...

\- Mes faux pas me collent à la peau...

Donnant tout dans ces paroles qui lui correspondaient si bien...

\- Je n'suis paaaaas un héros !

Se fichant des fausses notes, de la musique, qui, parfois allait plus vite que lui... Où était-ce lui qui était en retard ?

\- Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux...

Il martelait ses mots de coups de tête dignes de hard-rockeurs, s'accrochant à sa baguette-micro comme si sa vie en dépendait...

\- Je n'suis paaaaas un héros ! Un héros...

Et, alors que le refrain semblait fini, Harry enchaîna encore plus fort sur la suite, comme si rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de finir cette chanson.

\- Je n'suis pas un héros ! Je n'suis pas un héros ! Un hérooooos, un héroooos !

Il était tellement pris dans son interprétation qu'il choisit d'ignorer les flashs qui crépitaient autour de lui, préférant se concentrer sur son final spectaculaire.

\- Je n'suis pas un héros ! Je n'suis pas un héros ! Un héros-oh-oh ! Un héros-oh-oh !

Et il répéta cette même phrase, encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, et que la musique s'estompe doucement.

Le souffle court, revenant peu à peu à la réalité, Harry s'attendait à ce qu'un silence de mort s'abatte dans la Grande Salle, et s'apprêtait à transplaner pour éviter l'humiliation qui allait certainement suivre lorsque, à sa grande surprise, il entendit quelques applaudissements polis s'élever au fond de la salle, vite suivis par d'autres, moins timides, jusqu'à ce qu'une véritable salve d'applaudissements ne se répande dans toute la salle. Il eut même droit à quelques sifflements, voire quelques bravos, et il était presque certain d'avoir entendu Luna scander « une autre, une autre ! ». Dans les premiers rangs, il aperçut Molly Weasley qui l'applaudissait avec fierté, les larmes aux yeux. Hagrid, quant à lui, immanquable au fond de la Grande Salle, se mouchait à grands bruits dans son mouchoir à carreaux, tout ému. Dans sa poussette, tenue par Andromeda Tonks, le petit Teddy, âgé d'un an, se mit lui aussi à pleurer (probablement parce qu'il avait faim plus que parce qu'il était ému, d'ailleurs), mais ses pleurs étaient entièrement couverts par la véritable ovation qui était faite à Harry.

Après tout, c'était Harry Potter, il ne pouvait pas être ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry descendit de la scène - enfin, de l'estrade - , les jambes encore un peu chancelantes, les joues rouges, et se fit aussitôt assaillir par une horde de journalistes, photographes et autres enquiquineurs qu'il repoussa à grand peine. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Ron et Hermione, et alors que le premier lui donnait une grande tape dans le dos, retenant à grand peine son fou rire, la seconde s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

\- Balavoine, Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais !

Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi Hermione souhaitait qu'il batte de l'avoine, Harry leur adressa un sourire complice, mais se détacha vite d'eux, cherchant Ginny des yeux. Cela faisait un an qu'il l'évitait presque, et faisait en sorte de l'ignorer. Il se rendait compte à présent, à quel point il avait été stupide. Pourvu que sa bêtise n'ait pas tout gâché entre eux...

Jouant des coudes pour échapper aux journalistes, il aperçut une chevelure rousse et se dirigea vers elle tant bien que mal. Ginny le regarda venir vers elle sans bouger, le visage neutre.

\- Ginny, fit Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur, presque essoufflé. Ginny, je... je suis désolé.

Il leva la tête vers son visage et vit qu'elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pour ta terrible interprétation de cette chanson ? Tu peux, répondit-elle dans une brave tentative de faire de l'humour.

\- Désolé aussi pour ça, dit Harry avec un sourire contrit. Je... je sais que je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer toute cette année, mais... je voulais que tout soit vraiment fini avant de... Enfin, je me rends compte que c'était vraiment stupide, et je regrette vraiment d'avoir réagi comme ça... J'ai peur que ce soit trop tard, j'ai peur d'avoir tout gâché.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour s'expliquer, encore moins pour faire des excuses. Mais là, ce n'était pas qu'une simple retenue qui était en jeu, c'était son histoire avec Ginny.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, poursuivit-il, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que c'est fini maintenant. Je veux dire, j'arrête de faire semblant, je laisse tomber le ministère, Kingsley se débrouillera sans moi...

\- J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi, le coupa Ginny. Tu m'as laissée bouillir pendant un an. Un an !

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi nul.

\- Je sais, dit-il. J'avais l'impression que ça ne finirait jamais... Mais maintenant, c'est fini, je te jure.

Ginny ne répondit pas.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, ajouta Harry sincèrement. Tu... tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

\- Je crois que je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir, répondit Ginny avec un petit rire cynique.

Prenant cela comme un encouragement, Harry la prit maladroitement dans ses bras et respira avec volupté le parfum de Ginny lorsqu'elle se blottit presque aussitôt contre lui. Elle lui avait tellement manqué...

\- C'est vraiment fini ? l'entendit-il demander dans un souffle, encore indécise.

\- Vraiment, assura Harry, heureux de serrer contre lui la femme qu'il aimait.

Il l'embrassa doucement, ignorant les flashs des appareils photo qui crépitaient autour d'eux, Hermione et Ron n'ayant pas réussi à les retenir plus longtemps pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Peu importaient les journalistes, ce soir, Harry Potter commençait enfin sa nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie dans laquelle il ne serait plus un héros, mais un homme à part entière. Une nouvelle vie qui, il le savait, lui apporterait enfin le bonheur, ce bonheur qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Ce bonheur qu'il méritait amplement.

Parce que malgré ce qu'il venait de chanter, aux yeux de tous sauf peut-être de lui-même, Harry Potter était et resterait toujours un héros.


End file.
